


silly

by annoyingplant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoyingplant/pseuds/annoyingplant
Summary: tsukishima kei is soft when no one watches





	silly

**Author's Note:**

> "it is soft and warm like mash potatoe"  
> -my friend sen, 2018

kei pulls apart the gelled strands of hair, quietly marveling at how calm his boyfriend can be. nishinoya is calm on court as well, when he’s focused on making every receive perfect. but watching him sleep is different in another way that kei can’t quite put his finger on. it’s such a contrast from his usual rowdy behavior, how peaceful he is right now, in this moment. kei thinks he probably only gets like this when he’s asleep. it makes him snicker with how silly it seems.

this movement of kei’s chest jostles nishinoya and his head lolls to the side a bit as he gives a displeased snore but doesn’t wake. kei has to hold his breath to keep from laughing.

lips pulled into a smirk, he takes a selfie with nishinoya’s head on his chest, his mouth half-open, drooling all over his chin. he is never going to let him hear the end of how gross he is, kei thinks as he runs his fingers further through his hair, ruining the gel even more, presses his lips to his temple and lazily drapes an arm around him.

with his free hand he navigates the phone to look at the picture. it’s stupid, silly even. kei looks at himself, captured in the moment, shit-eating grin fading as he looks at nishinoya with so much fondness in his eyes it makes kei blush and his heart thump a little harder.

kei sets the picture as his phone background and ignores the way his face heats up all the way to the tips of his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://annoyingplant.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/annoyingplant) for completely unrelated art


End file.
